Extrusion manufacturing is a known process for producing continuous structures. During extrusion manufacturing, a liquid matrix (e.g., a thermoset resin or a heated thermoplastic) is pushed through a die having a desired cross-sectional shape and size. The material, upon exiting the die, cures and hardens into a final form. In some applications, UV light and/or ultrasonic vibrations are used to speed the cure of the liquid matrix as it exits the die. The structures produced by the extrusion manufacturing process can have any continuous length, with a straight or curved profile, a consistent cross-sectional shape, and excellent surface finish. Although extrusion manufacturing can be an efficient way to continuously manufacture structures, the resulting structures may lack the strength required for some applications.
Pultrusion manufacturing is a known process for producing high-strength structures. During pultrusion manufacturing, individual fiber strands, braids of strands, and/or woven fabrics are coated with or otherwise impregnated with a liquid matrix (e.g., a thermoset resin or a heated thermoplastic) and pulled through a stationary die where the liquid matrix cures and hardens into a final form. As with extrusion manufacturing, UV light and/or ultrasonic vibrations are used in some pultrusion applications to speed the cure of the liquid matrix as it exits the die. The structures produced by the pultrusion manufacturing process have many of the same attributes of extruded structures, as well as increased strength due to the integrated fibers.
Although extrusion and pultrusion manufacturing can be efficient ways to continuously manufacture low- and high-strength structures, the resulting structures may lack the form (shape, size, and/or precision) required for some applications. In addition, complete wetting of the associated fibers can be difficult in some applications, particularly in applications requiring high volumes of fibers.
The disclosed system is directed to addressing one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.